1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SIM card seat assembly that securely holds a SIM card so the SIM card will not slip out of the SIM card seat assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell phones have become indispensable tools in most parts of the industrialized world. Most cell phones have a SIM card seat and a SIM card. The SIM card seat is installed in the cell phone to hold a SIM card. The SIM card must be installed in the cell phone before the cell phone can be used.
With reference to FIG. 5, the SIM card seat comprises a base (40) and a cover (50). The base (40) and the cover (50) are connected pivotally to each other.
The base (40) has a top surface (not numbered), two side edges (not numbered), multiple latch tabs (not numbered), multiple holes (42), multiple tabs (43) and multiple contacts (431). The latch tabs are formed respectively on and extend up from the side edges, and each latch tab has a latch hole (41). The holes (42) are formed on the top surface of the base (40). The tabs (43) are formed from the base (40), extend respectively into the holes (42) to form teeth-like protrusions and have an inner surface (not numbered). The contacts (431) are formed on the inner surface respectively of the tabs (43).
The cover (50) has two side edges (not numbered), two sidewalls (51) and multiple protruding lips (52). The sidewalls (51) are formed on the each side edge of the cover (50). The protruding lips (52) are formed on the sidewalls (51) and respectively engage the latch holes (41) in the latch tabs on the base (40).
A SIM card (not shown) is placed on the top surface of the base (40), and the cover (50) is closed and attached to the base (40). The protruding lips (52) on the cover (50) engage the holes (41) in the base (40) and hold the SIM card in the SIM card seat. The cell phone uses this SIM card to communicate with cells in a cell phone network.
However, opening and closing the cover (50) gradually deforms the protruding lips (52) on the cover (50), and the deformed protruding lips (52) do not engage the holes (41) in the base (40) very securely. Eventually, the protruding lips (52) easily disengage from the holes (41), and the SIM card will not stay in the SIM card seat. Consequently, the cell phone will not communicate with cells in the cell phone network.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a SIM card seat assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.